lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Monster Respawning
(PC) I found one more way. Checked in The Southwestern Road. There were Manticores, Vile Plants and Pan on the map. When i killed them all i've got some Manticores respawned. Killed them and again some Manticores respawned. And again and again. Got Battle Chain to 800, then fed up. :) Andrety 13:32, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I've seen this too in Dillmoor with the dogs and Berechevaltelle with the Nussknacker. But you only get the "lowest" monster type. Also I think the respawning is time related, they pop up after some minutes. - Merthos 17:23, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Rare respawns I was just wondering, do rares that aren't respawnable after you kill them will still respawn if you did find one on a map but didn't kill them? e.g. I find a rare I can't beat, leave the location and continue the story and come back some other time to look for it. I think I've missed two rares because it doesn't seem to ever respawn even though I didn't kill them. - amade 05:43, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Rare(one-time) respawns on PC Tested out with Bluejaws in the Gaslin Caves on PC, if you don't kill(or fight) a one-time rare spawn the first time you see it, it can spawn again. Just took me almost 10 tries b4 I saw it again. Your mileage may vary. 20:14, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Rare respawning on PC For dungeons inside a city, you can leave to the City Map, re-enter, and it will force respawn the same monster set that was inside previously, as long as any rares inside are respawnable. Noted this behaviour in Mojcado Castle and I'm on my fifth straight fight vs Fatalclaw. Torinir 08:11, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Rares Respawnable ones aren't respawning all of a sudden. I don't know why. It used to work, but then it doesn't work anymore. I tried it against Bandit in Mojcado Castle 3x and Apep in Numor Mines 2x. So I am playing on the PC, and in both of these areas I go to two or more areas away, and the non-rare monsters respawn, but the rares don't. Did anyone ever have this problem before? I am frustrated and sad... Please help. 08:35, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I tried it again with the Bandit in Numor Mines and it isn't respawning. Anyone know why or experience this issue? Dragoknight9 02:50, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Do bandits respawn without leaving the dungeon on pc? I've tried to respawn the underground tier one by waiting and moving 2 zones it wont respawn. : No, as they count as rare monsters. Zephyr (talk) 19:03, September 18, 2014 (UTC) ??? HP gauges (moved from the main page) this mean "fought once, win or lose" OR does this mean "fought and beaten once"??? :All rares and bosses hide their HP behind the ???'s. That doesn't signify whether or not you can only fight them once (other than bosses being a one-time deal). Even respawnable rares have their HP hidden behind those ???'s. So it's a "no" to both questions. Zephyr (talk) 05:10, July 21, 2012 (UTC) waiting for 5-12 minutes causes monster respawn on the same map on pc? well unless its searing cauldron,this method doesn't work at all tested in numor mines,blackdale...--Avil172 (talk) 13:02, April 24, 2014 (UTC)avil172 : If you're waiting at the same spot where the monsters are supposed to be, they won't spawn. You have to move a fair distance away from the area. Zephyr (talk) 15:39, April 24, 2014 (UTC)